Chasing Skirts and Tails
by Forgedusk
Summary: Masters at swordsmanship, able to bring armies of terrifying demons to their knees... Dante and Vergil still have dirty dreams about Nero! Lots of smut packed into one chapter featuring Maid!Nero and Neko!Nero. DanteXNero, VergilXNero.


Warning: M-rated sexy times in this fic! Don't like? Then why did you search it up? I know porn doesn't show up on unless you're looking for it! Well, consider you search over my dear friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters in any way. If I did, I would make Vergil attend high school just to see how much crap he would get when the nickname "Vergil the Virgin" starts popping up.

Author's Note: Spent so long on this story! Had to jump so many writing block hurdles just to write a paragraph. I wanted to reward all the readers of my other fic "He's Mine" for all the great support I've been getting. I'm really grateful for you guys who went into the trouble of leaving reviews and those who've just read the story and enjoyed it. I really hope you guys like this story 'cause it's just a straight-up 6000-word smut-fest, I'm not going to lie. You know I'm a slut for them reviews, right? Hint, hint. Please be patient, I'll try to have more content up soon! Till then, ciao~

-Chasing Skirts and Tails-

A young, white-haired hybrid growled impatiently.

He was juggling bags of groceries trying to get the freakin' door open. It was ten times harder since he had his cast on. Finally he managed to shimmy open the door while balancing a paper bag full of Vergil's organic food and a few cans of beer for Dante on his hip.

Upon opening the door, Nero was surprised at how quiet the office was. It seemed like every time he came home, Vergil and Dante would either be brawling, arguing or just taking the piss out of each other for fun.

The three had been together for a while. It took some time and a lot of bullets to come to an agreement but the two brothers finally decided to share the cute teen and both act as his mates. Nero chuckled at the memory of Lady pointing a gun in his face half-jokingly while menacingly whispering, "You lucky little bastard."

Nero caught the sight of the two sons of Sparda both snoozing the warm afternoon away. Vergil laying on the couch with a hardcover, leather-bound book open on his chest while Dante snored quietly with a random, cheap porno magazine plastered to his face with his feet propped up on the mahogany table and arm flung across his chest.

The teen snickered, it wasn't everyday that there was a quiet afternoon in Devil May Cry, especially with Vergil but there the gentlemanly half-demon was, with one of his arms and legs dangling off the couch, breathing deeply through his nose.

Nero set the groceries down on the kitchen counter trying not to make a racket and decided to catch some shut-eye himself. He didn't get much sleep nowadays with the two horny devils keeping him up all night. Nero yawned and silently crept up to their shared bedroom.

xXx

A soft knock came to the heavy mahogany door of one of the many libraries in the huge mansion. Just like everything else in the vast estate, the library was in exceptional condition. Not a speck of dust could be found on any of the expensive upholstered furniture surely flown in from Venice or Paris. All the books in the library were shelved neatly, their spines fitting perfectly in the numerous bookcases lining the walls. A view of the garden could be seen from the windows of the library, if one looked closely, a meticulously kept blue rose garden could be spied behind the fountain in the centre of the grounds.

The sunlight filtered through the glass windows and provided prime lighting for Vergil as he studied a book about demonic lore while sitting in a plush seat overlooking said garden.

It truly was a beautiful day, the songbirds chirped joyfully and the sky was littered with pure white clouds that drifted lazily across the blue scape. Of course, all of this went overlooked by the master of the magnificent estate as he continued to be totally engrossed in his reading that he didn't even hear the knock at his door.

The knock came again but this time with a small murmur of, "Master Vergil?" behind the closed doors. Vergil closed the book upon recognizing the voice. "Come in." The door creaked open hesitantly revealing a maid carrying a tray with tea.

"Y-Your tea, Master Vergil?" "Of course, lay it down over here." Vergil gestured to the desk in front of him as the servant nodded meekly and laid the teapot beside the stack of paperwork on the table.

Vergil sat by, observing intently with his head resting on his fingertips at the maid brewing fresh tea with practiced skill and finesse. The light hit the maid's features perfectly, the sun seemed to kiss snow-white lashes and silver locks as the servant continued to steep the tea at a leisurely pace.

As the domestic started to pour the steaming beverage into the porcelain china, Vergil let his eyes wander to the servant's figure slightly bent over the desk. The standard uniform for most of Vergil's servants was a French maid dress.

Vergil thought nothing of it when he chose the uniform but now the once innocent outfit put even the most revealing lingerie to shame. The frilly lace skirt just barely covered the maid's luscious ass and the white fishnet stockings sent pangs of arousal to Vergil's loins.

A black leather corset hugged the servant's lithe waist and a giant bow at the back tied the indecent ensemble together. Oh yes, Nero pulled off the look quite nicely. Vergil licked his lips at the sight while Nero was all too aware of his master's intense stare, shivers going up his spine.

"W-Will that be all, Master?" Vergil snickered and reopened the book to where he had bookmarked it. "Yes, that will be all."

The white-haired half-demon went back to reading but was paying no attention to the words on the page because, to his amusement, Nero still hadn't left the room. "Are you sure, Master? Would you like some sugar or cream with your tea?" It was obvious that the boy was loitering around for a reason and from his blush and awkward posture, Nero needed something quite urgently.

Vergil snapped the book shut causing the blushing maid to jump slightly and feigned ignorance. He looked at Nero like a parent reprimanding their child for dirtying their school shorts. "Now, you of all people should know I don't take either of those things with my tea. What is this all about, Nero?"

Vergil spoke the servant's name with such a seductive, deep purr that Nero whimpered slightly out of unbridled lust. Taking a few brave steps closer to his master, Nero straddled Vergil's leg and looked at him beneath his bangs that were covering his flushed cheeks.

With a moan of embarrassment and arousal, Nero started to grind up against the leather-clad leg, rotating his hips and rubbing his painful erection up against the toned limb, praying that his master didn't do anything to humiliate him further and just take him.

However, Vergil continued to regard Nero with a cold indifference, ignoring the maid's pressing need against his leg. "My, Nero. You don't look well. Do you need me to do anything?"

Nero's ears burned as he whimpered loudly sending a devious smirk across his master's handsome face. The maid clutched at his skirt timidly and slowly lifted it, exposing his raging erection barely contained by a pair of pink panties decorated by lace and ribbon, almost resembling a bow tied to the boy's intimate parts.

"That looks painful…" The handsome, chiselled features of the maid's master turned into ones of mock pity. Vergil trailed his finger lazily up Nero's member; causing the innocent teen to gasp in surprise and felt his hands burrow into the shoulders of his blue coat.

Vergil found Nero absolutely irresistible in this state, blushing wildly with his cock standing up proudly, his body ready for ravishing. Unable to keep his composure anymore, Vergil ripped the scandalous underwear clean off, eliciting a surprised intake of breath from the boy as he slammed his beautiful servant onto his worktable, his documents all falling to the floor.

"Master…" Nero gripped the sleeves of his master's expensive coat, hoping to steady himself. The mere touch his master had given him had left his mind in a whirl and his body burning.

Vergil brushed Nero's cheek gently while his other hand caressed the boy's hip, rubbing it, readying the boy for what was coming. Vergil's tall, broad figure loomed over Nero's making him shrink back slightly.

His master always dominated him, in and out of the bedroom but he in a way that Nero felt loved and cherished, never used. The two kissed passionately, tongues performing an erotic dance that left Nero light-headed, all the more horny.

They only separated when both of them needed to breathe, Nero's chest heaving violently as Vergil peppered hot butterfly kisses down the boy's neck and exposed shoulders. Nero let out a high-pitched whine, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed his master so much or he might go crazy with desire.

The maid threaded his fingers through Vergil's silver locks as he continued to worship the boy's porcelain skin, leaving angry red love bites in the wake. Vergil sensed his maid's desperation and smirked affectionately as he yanked the uniform so the corset ripped, buttons popping and exposed the boy's lovely chest and nipples.

Nero squirmed and released a few shameless mewls, he loved it when his master would lose part of his cold mask he constantly wore. Vergil pinched one of the pert, pink nipples and smiled knowingly as Nero jerked and moaned lewdly. Vergil had discovered long before that the boy's nipples were particularly sensitive to his teasing. The older half-demon bent down and started to suck and nibble at one of the hard nipples as the other was pinched and rubbed by his skilful hands.

Nero thrashed around wildly, almost screaming in ecstasy; Vergil glanced up to see to boy's beautifully face twisted with pure pleasure, he looked as though he would cum just from having his nipples toyed with, what a fantastically perverted body his maid had.

Vergil suddenly stopped his assault on his servant's chest, a disappointed moan coming from his maid. Vergil smiled deviously as he moved lower down the hybrid's body until he came face to face with the boy's cock.

The head was already leaking violently, Vergil felt slightly proud that he could get such a reaction when he had barely even touched his lover's member. Grinning mischievously, Vergil blew a puff of air across the sensitive tip of the cock, watching in amusement as it twitched excitedly.

While keeping his eyes on Nero's face, Vergil dipped his head lower and licked the salty, sweet pre-cum and teased the slot by wiggly his devilish tongue across the head. Nero arched his back and clawed at the table behind him, trying to get a grip. His mind was in a euphoric bliss and his moans went unnoticed by him as he continued to groan and mewl like a whore in complete mercy to the pleasure that his master was giving him.

When his master started to suckle at the head, Nero almost lost it. Vergil's mouth was so hot on his dick and his moans only got louder and more sinful as the velvety, wet sensation took more and more of his erection in.

Unexpectedly, Vergil stopped sucking and removed the member from his mouth with a lewd pop. While still giving harsh, firm strokes, Vergil regarded Nero with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think you're being a little bit loud? What would you do if someone came in here and saw you like this?"

As soon as he asked the question, Vergil went back and sucked Nero's dick even more enthusiastically, taking delight in the boy's attempts to suppress his own sounds of lust. Nero shook his head at the thought.

What? No, no way! He would just die if someone walked in and saw him writhing on the table, acting like a licentious slut; having his dick sucked by the master of the household and liking it.

Oh God, how he loved the feeling of hot, heavenly mouth. The way his master's tongue would flick and lash at the most sensitive parts of his cock like a whip while giving head was driving him mad.

Just as Nero was about to cum, Vergil abruptly came up, licking his lips that were still wet from spit and pre-cum. He roughly held the maid's chin in his hands and looked very serious, almost angry.

"Were you just about to cum, Nero?" Nero looked away from the piercing gaze shamefully as he lowered his head. Vergil turned Nero's head back so the boy was facing him once more. "That was very naughty of you, Nero. Very selfish, indeed. Don't you know you have to ask permission first?"

Nero shivered at the dark voice, "I'm sorry, Master. I've been bad. It won't happen again." The young hybrid felt like a child being scolded by the strict headmaster for not playing well with the other children.

He was so desperate to please his master, he would do anything Vergil wanted. Vergil looked at Nero in quiet amusement as small tears started to well up in the boy's eyes. Oh, how wonderfully endearing the hellion could be!

"I would certainly hope not. Expect punishment for you behaviour." Nero stared at Vergil with a pleading look in his eyes, none the wiser of his master's plotting. "Anything, Master! Please allow me to apologize!"

Vergil couldn't help but let a large smirk spread across his face. "Very well. Get down on your knees on the floor and unzip my pants…" Already, Nero ignored his shaking knees and hastily kneeled before his master, eagerly undoing his buckle.

"Uh-uh, Nero. With your teeth."

The hybrid looked up at his master confused at first but as the realization sunk in, his cheeks reddened slightly as he bit the zip of the leather pants and started to work his way down, all the while keeping perfect eye contact with Vergil.

Nero knew that his master liked that, especially when he was giving head. As soon as Nero hit the bottom of the zip, Vergil's impressive length sprung out, bobbing slightly in the maid's face. Desire hazed Nero's mind at the sight of the long, thick dick.

He always though his master's cock was beautiful, the way it bulged slightly in the middle and the head flared nicely at the end. Drool started to leak out of the teen's mouth, Nero quickly wiping it away hastily.

He gave a tentative look towards his master as he went forward to lick the bulbous head, only to be surprised and slightly disappointed when Vergil yanked his head away gently. "Not today, Nero. Now, I want you to turn around and lean forward."

Nero did so obediently but since now he couldn't see he master in his new position, he became extremely conscious of himself. "Good, now raise your ass into the air and spread your cheeks wide for me." Nero buried his face into the carpet, blushing wildly. He could feel Vergil stare and him expectantly as he did as his master wished.

Nero looked behind his shoulder as he slowly spread his hairless butt cheeks exposing his rosy pink entrance. His submissive position before Vergil had made him hot and his length was rubbing against his stomach, aching for friction.

"Hmm… Wonderful view." Vergil enjoyed teasing Nero, it was just too hard to resist even though some may consider it mean or cruel.

"Please, Master Vergil… No more…" Nero begged his master, even rocked back to emphasise his need. "I need you, Master! Please!"

Though embarrassment and shame coursed throughout his body, the emotions only succeeded in increasing his growing lust to be drilled by his master.

"Again with the vacuities, you're going to have to be more specific, Nero."

Though Vergil could barely contain himself from shoving his cock into the boy's tight ass and pounding away like an animal, he just had to see his delicious maid beg.

Discarding all sense of morality and decency, Nero begged, "Please Master~ I want your huge, large cock inside my greedy ass! Please don't make me wait anymore!" The pitiful pleading sent pangs of lust to Vergil's loins, the dominant half-demon also losing his patience.

"Since you asked so nicely." Vergil plunged into Nero's ass without any preparation.

"A-Ahh~" Nero clawed at the carpet leaving small tears in the matted flooring. The pain of having Vergil's considerable length suddenly thrust into his tight hole was nothing compared to the orgasmic friction against his inner walls.

"You're so tight, N-Nero…" Vergil grunted as he pulled out, leaving only the tip of his leaking head kissing the sweet puckered entrance. Bending down and licking at the shell of Nero's ear, Vergil roughly thrust back in, revelling in the cries of bliss that followed.

Their sex was rough and raw, it always was and Nero loved it as much as Vergil did. It was the only time he felt whole, complete, so full of love that he thought he might suffocate.

After a particularly hard thrust, Nero screamed out in pleasure and saw fireworks go off behind his eyelids. "M-Master, d-do that again!" Vergil flipped Nero around onto his back and continued fucking the boy fervously. "I don't think you're in the position to order me around."

Nero barely managed to stutter out an apology to his master as his prostate was abused over and over again. Nero was close, he could even feel his dick start twitching as the coil in the pit of his stomach tightened.

"M-Master, can I come? Please? Can I?" Nero balled up his hand into a fist and bit it, trying to muffle his sinful voice and wipe away the small flow of drool that made its way down his chin. To the servant's surprise, a vice-like grip found its way onto the base of his member.

Vergil shot Nero a playful smirk, "No." Nero almost wanted to cry, the pleasure was too much but at the same time not enough. He wanted to come for his master so bad.

His dick continued to ache horribly as his master continued his animalistic pounding, not relinquishing his hold. Suddenly, Nero gave a yelp in surprise as he felt himself being lifted and pressed up against the glass window.

The maid was still amazed at how strong his master was but gave almost no thought to it due to the new position allowing the cock in his ass to plunge even deeper.

Nero's hot breaths were starting to smog up the glass as he swung his head back and moaned loud enough to wake up an entire neighbourhood. Luckily, Vergil took the liberty of soundproofing all the rooms in the mansion.

The boy's hands scraped against the cool window glass, leaving smudges as all the feeling in his legs died out. "Master! I c-can't anymore! I'm going crazy! Please, I'm begging! I'll do anything! Just let me come!"

Vergil growled in arousal as he let go of the servant's member. The blue half-demon knew he couldn't last much longer either. "Go ahead. Come." Vergil leaned in close to Nero's ear, "I'm sure the gardeners would enjoy the show."

The maid panicked. What if someone saw them? Saw Nero being fucked from behind with his legs in the air? Vergil smiled deviously and pressed Nero up against the glass even more so that his chest and cock were rubbing up against the cool surface. Vergil thrust one last time, hitting Nero's prostate hard enough to knock the breath out of him and both half-demons came.

Nero's come painting the transparent glass white and Vergil buried to the hilt between the boy's luscious ass cheeks. Nero could barely even breathe, the orgasm had left him exhausted and leaning up against the glass for support. "Thank you, M-Master…"

Vergil woke up with panting and sweating.

xXx

A certain red-clad demon slayer stood outside a door, getting more pissed by the second.

He had tried knocking politely and waiting 10 minutes for the client to open his door. The half-demon was already in a bad mood for being called out to the middle of nowhere for an extermination job which was just getting rid of a few Lusts, barely worth even picking up the phone for. Dante didn't want to do it but the client sounded panicky and offered to pay top dollar for his services… But now the asshole wasn't even opening his front door.

Even the look of this bastard's house annoyed the experienced demon hunter. It was in a cliché suburban neighbourhood with pots of flowers hanging from the windows and a perfect front lawn with various ornaments decorating it.

Dante had never been so tempted to shoot a lawn gnome before in his life, not to mention he was sweating like hell from standing out in the hot summer sun for half an hour but he refused to take off his crimson trench coat, no way, if he was going to wait for an asshole to open his door, he was going to wait for an asshole to open his door in style.

After getting sufficiently irritated, the demonic slayer called it quits and headed to his motorcycle parked on the side of the street when he spied a glass paned window at the side of the house.

Glancing right and left, Dante made sure there was no one around to assume he was some random thief stupid enough to rob a house in broad daylight wearing red.

He crept to the side of the house and peered in through a gap between the lace curtains. The red devil whistled, man this guy had a nice house. From what little he could see, the hardwood floors were well maintained and polished unlike the poor, scratched and scarred flooring of Devil May Cry, all the furniture he could see looked pretty pricey and the entire place looked like somewhere a nice middle-aged, retired lady would stay, not a guy with a demon infestation.

Dante spotted a small blanketed figure curled up in a ball on the couch, definitely big enough to be a person. The thought of the client snoozing while he's been sweating like a pig outside got his blood boiling as he rapped on the window trying to wake the lazy douche up. The look on Dante's face was priceless when a pair of silver cat ears poked up from the blanket, twitching in response to the sound.

"Holy crap… That's a huge-ass cat." Of course, Dante, like any other normal half-human, half-demon hybrid, kept looking in anticipation, trying to catch a glimpse at the mutant feline giant.

The blanket shifted as the figure underneath squirmed, now awake from the loud tapping on the window. A long, slender, white tail waved about from under the sheets, waving the air like a snake charmed by the sound of a flute.

Dante's superhuman hearing picked up on a tired yawn from behind the glass, "Nyahh~" Dante nearly fell on his ass when the form under the sheets did what looked like a kitty stretch causing the blanket to ride up and expose a pair of the sexiest legs Dante had ever seen excluding his own, of course.

The red devil pressed his forehead up against the glass trying to see more of the apparent cat-human hybrid. Dante felt his leather pants get tighter as an exposed luscious ass squirmed out from under the sheets.

The hairless, shapely globes lowered as the figure rose from its position revealing a silvery head of hair with strands sticking up from the small cat nap and a lithe yet built bare back that Dante thought would look all too good writhing under him writhing in pleasure.

Still, no matter how much Dante twisted and turned his head, he couldn't see the sexy cat hybrid's face. In his mind, the red demon slayer needed to find out whether the neko-human had a somewhat decent face. It would be a disaster if he got horny from looking at a nyan-cat version of Chewbacca.

Dante shivered at the horrifying thought.

However, as soon as Dante snapped out of his terrifying delusions, he noticed that the hybrid was gone, leaving only the crumpled sheets and empty couch behind. Still staring into the empty living room, the slayer heard a creak to the right of him; the back door of the house had opened by itself.

Dante grinned mischievously as he pulled on the doorknob, opening the door even wider, "I'll take this as an invitation."

As the door slammed behind the slayer, Dante strolled through the wholesome-looking interior. The place looked like it had just come out of a 'Home & Living' catalogue, Dante felt creeped out just by standing in the place. Dante ducked his head into the living room, just as he thought, it really was empty.

Dante sighed, half in disappointment, half in relief of the cool air-conditioning in the hallway leading to the living room.

Determined to find the client who he know knew was in the house, Dante searched every room. "Hey, man, you know it isn't safe to leave your door unlocked! You're lucky I'm not some serial-killing psychopath!"

Dante's ears suddenly perked at the sound of a deep purring, the red demon slayer licked his lips in delicious curiosity and followed sexy sound. The white-haired demon slayer was led to up a staircase behind a parapet wall.

Only one room was at the end of the stairs, the door slightly open, a sliver of light streaming through the crack. Opening the door cautiously, Dante scanned the room excitedly for the sexy neko cat.

"Here kitty kitty…" Dante crouched slightly, clapping his hands trying to coax the hybrid out but to no avail.

"Damn!" The red devil slayer swore as he flumped onto the bed that was occupying the evidently empty room. The purring was gone too.

Only when the soft, springy mattress hit his back did Dante realize how tired he was. He had to get up at the crack of dawn and ride his motorbike for 5 hours on the highway just to get here. The half-demon groaned at the thought of the journey back.

"Son of a…" The last word was cut off when the demonic hunter felt his eyelids getting heavy, the air in the room suddenly getting warmer. Before long, the son of Sparda was fast asleep, his chest steadily rising up and down as his long, leather-clad legs hung of the side of the bed.

Dante awoke to a wet, lapping sensation lavishing his neck and a prickly sensation stroking down his chest. With his eyes snapping open, Dante saw possibly the sexiest sight known to demon-kind.

The cat hybrid was sprawled across his body, the cat's legs wrapped around one of Dante's and a silver tail waving almost provocatively. Dante turned his head and peered beside him where he spied the cat's ears twitching as their owner continued worshipping the elder slayer's neck.

The demon hunter abruptly stiffened, he still hadn't seen the hybrid's face yet… Did he dare to look down? Feeling the man's discomfort, the cat stopped its lavishing attention and looked at the stranger's face, his head cocking in curiosity.

It looked like his new friend was finally awake. Now the man could with him! Mewling happily at the thought, the cat nuzzled the man's jaw line, the tickling sensation from the slight stubble making him squirm.

Dante finally mustered the courage to look at the affectionate hybrid's face, firmly grabbing the neko-human's shoulders and pulled him away from himself so he could get a good look. Dante's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Damn, this kitty was hot! No, scratch that, this kitty was drop-dead gorgeous! The devil hunter had to stop himself from drooling while staring at the hybrid's face adorned with crystal blue eyes that sparkled with mischievous playfulness and a pink, thin lips that were irresistible to kiss.

The neko, now afraid that he'd done something wrong, drooped his ears sadly; something that Dante thought was too fucking adorable. The experienced demon slayer leaned in close and repaid the feline hybrid by painting long, sensuous lines along the vein in the cat's neck with his tongue.

The silver cat shivered and mewled breathlessly but determined not to lose to handsome stranger, the hybrid pushed Dante back down onto the bed and attacked the man's exposed collarbone, licking ferociously.

Dante moaned at the treatment, not even the most enthusiastic girl he's ever been with acted like this. The slayer growled as the neko-human clawed at his chest gently, he was pleased to see the buckles on his vest were already undone and that the zip was halfway down. Licking his lips, he zipped his leather vest all the way open, exposing his chiselled chest and sculpted abs.

Exploring the new territory, the kitty licked down his chest, his licks ranging from long, intense strokes to gentle lapping while his claws gently scraped against the rock hard abs.

Dante groaned as the hybrid continued his assault, letting out a pleasured gasp when the cat-human's knee kneaded against his crotch. Watching the cat behind half-lidded eyes, he noticed a small glint on the cat's collar.

Turning the small label in his fingers, Dante chuckled, "Nero, huh? Cute name…" Dante groaned as Nero circled his nipple, the hot heat too much to bear. Nero's tongue trailed lower and lower, tracing the taut muscles until hitting the barrier of the top of Dante's pants.

Panting, the slayer fumbled with his buckle and hastily opened his zip, his hard cock springing out. Dante never liked the confinement of underwear, if he could, the demon hunter would go pants-less 24/7.

Eyeing it curiously, the feline hybrid gripped the turgid length, causing it to twitch in anticipation, and gave it a small lick. Fuck yes. The handsome slayer groaned and grit his teeth, trying to keep his dominant side at bay from pushing the young demon cat down and fucking the living daylights out of him.

Burying his hand in Nero's soft white hair, spurring the neko on. Now suckling gently at the head, Nero started to tongue the slit, tasting the salty, clean pre-come leaking from throbbing member.

Losing patience, Dante gripped the snow white locks and thrust his massive length further into Nero's mouth, tipping his head back, grunting, tempted to just skull-fuck the gorgeous half-demon. Taking the sudden action as a challenge, the feline hybrid disconnected from Dante's member, leaving the latter annoyed and frustrated, and mounted the elder's body in a way that left Nero facing the red devil's feet with his knees hugging the man's naked torso and his silver tail waving in front of Dante's face.

Readying himself, the neko took Dante's massive dick deep into his throat, trying to swallow more of the salty meat. "A-Ah!" Dante grunted in surprise. Throwing his head back and arching his back, the half-demon felt his canines grow, aching in arousal.

Growling, Dante gripped Nero's hips hard enough to leave bruises and separated the round, white globes revealing the puckered entrance. Nero' head snapped up, mewling loudly in surprise as his fur covered ears twitched. As Dante's tongue continued to prod at his ass,

Nero's lithe frame shook in unexplored ecstasy. Heated breaths soon filled the room making the temperature a touch too warm and covering both half-demons with a thin sheen of sweat. Suddenly, Dante rose, sliding Nero onto the sheets, still on his knees, huffing and panting. Nero waited anxiously; tempted to look behind him to see whether or not his mysterious playmate disappeared.

The hybrid's curiosities were soon quenched when he felt a slight pressure pressing into hi from behind. Dante leaned down closer, his muscular chest brushing against Nero's smooth, pale back. Growling possessively, Dante licked and nibbled at Nero's sensitive cat ears, eliciting wanton mewls and whimpers from his submissive counterpart. Nero barely noticed Dante's hand sliding down to his groin.

Whimpering loudly, Nero screamed his pleasure into the sheets below, clawed hands fisting the blanket, tearing holes in the linen. Continuing to stroke the hybrid's length expertly, Dante pressed his other hand down on Nero's back, pinning the moaning hybrid to the bed to avoid Nero from squirming too much.

As Dante toyed with the sensitive head of Nero's cock, he pushed into the smaller half-demon's luscious ass. Cursing under his breath, Dante felt Nero's entire body freeze as he continued to push deeper into the warm tunnel, groaning when the muscles clamped down, squeezing and milking his dick.

Nero felt a sharp pain like he was being ripped in half. Trying to squirm away, Dante was forced to latch onto Nero's defined hips, thrusting deeper into the spasming canal.

With his irises ringed with blood red circles and his canines longer than an inch, Dante continued to thrust violently into Nero's ravished ass almost enjoying the pathetic, pained whimpers escaping Nero's mouth, swollen from when Nero tried to silence his cries by biting down on his pout lips. With his hand gripping Nero's hair, Dante threw his head back, fucking the sexy hybrid into the mattress with a force that would break any normal person's spine.

Suddenly, Nero let out a moan that different from the other pitiful noises he had been emitting. The cat demon arched his back as he yowled with unadultered pleasure. Nero's blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as he trembled when his prostate was hit again making a lightning bolt hit the base of his spine and spread throughout his body.

Dante stopped to admire the beautiful hybrid gasp and clutch the sheets, still shaking and blushing from the sudden spike in pleasure. The dominant half-demon leaned down once again, kissing away the tears that had built up in the hybrid's baby-blues almost as an apology for the rough treatment.

Tracing Nero's spine with hot butterfly kisses; Dante massaged the younger devil's hips, trying to get him to loosen up. Feeling Nero thrust back into him, Dante looked up only to meet Nero's eyes looking straight at him in impatience and lust.

Smirking, Dante plunged in gently, burying himself to the hilt in the warm, tight heat. Driven to the brink of insanity by the slow, gentle assault, Nero rocked back roughly, totally out of sync with the older man's thrusts, trying to coax Dante into going faster.

Getting the message, Dante gained speed; soon, hammering into Nero's prostate at a superhuman speed. Feeling himself spiral out of control, Dante unconsciously gripped onto anything, his hand landing on Nero's tail. Almost screaming, Nero tore the cotton sheets below him, sending strips of linen flying.

Nearly laughing in disbelief, Dante ran his hand up the fur-lined member hearing Nero give a throaty moan in bliss. "You like that?" Dante repeated the action, Nero's response was more than satisfactory as an answer. "I'm wondering…" Dante's hand slowly descended and grasped the kitty cat's leaking length. "Does it feel better when I touch your tail or your cock?"

After asking, Dante stroked both appendages, causing Nero to writhe in pleasurable agony. Making use of his honed dexterity from handling weapons, Dante continued to rub both tail and cock as he fucked Nero from behind.

It was safe to say that Nero had lost absolutely all feeling in his legs, if he could Nero would ponder whether if or not he could ever chase mice again much less, walk. But the mewling hybrid was having trouble just breathing, it felt like his brain turned to a sloppy mush as an indescribable pleasure racked through every fibre of his body.

Feeling an unbelievable heat build under his navel, Nero's hips rocked back as far as possible before he went rigid and came. Dante followed quickly after, shooting so much cum that the hot fluid began to leak out of Nero's abused hole.

Exhausted, Dante pulled his limp member out, causing Nero to whimper slightly, suddenly feeling empty. Nero's ears flumped, obviously feeling tired as well. The silver cat purred contently before falling asleep, curling up on himself, forming a ball.

The demon slayer chuckled affectionately as the cute demon continued resting. Dante grabbed his leather jacket off the floor, getting ready to go back to Devil May Cry… but not alone.

"You're coming home with me." Dante scratched Nero behind the ear lovingly. Suddenly that 5 hour motorbike ride home didn't seem so bad.

Dante's eyes snapped open, nearly falling out his chair. He was sweaty as hell and couldn't seem to catch his breath. One thought entered his mind… "Nero."

xXx

Nero jolted awake to the sound of the bedroom door slamming open. The sleepy teen disorientated and confused mumbled something along the lines of "The hell?" and "What happened?"

In the ambient lighting of the bedroom, Nero could make out behind half-lidded eyes the form of his mates. Looking further up, he noticed both of them were breathing heavily as if they had just run to Moscow and back. Vergil's hands clutched a frilly maid costume while Dante was grasping a pair of cat ears and a tail. The hybrid's eyes shot open in horrified realization.

His ass was going to be sore tomorrow.


End file.
